


Gift of the Moana

by Evondahlkilledthelocals



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evondahlkilledthelocals/pseuds/Evondahlkilledthelocals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was told by his mother to never go near the boats. (Mermaid AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift of the Moana

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T EVEN KNOW GUYS. Melody posted about this and I had a desperate need to continue it into a cracky little one-shot AU.
> 
> Things you need to know:  
> 1\. I wrote this in less than two hours and it is unbetaed. Sorry?  
> 2\. Moana means 'Ocean' in Hawaiian. I grew up on the myths of the Moana reclaiming those who died in the water as her own children and that if you pray to her and St. Christopher, you will be protected while surfing. Wives tales, but they stick.  
> 3\. This is unadulterated crack fic.

Arthur was told by his mother to never go near the boats. He had seen his father, his brother, and his friend all be captured and taken by sailors. They wouldn’t last long, only able to breathe out of water for a few minutes, but Arthur would watch silently each time and pray to the creator, Moana, that their souls and bodies would be reclaimed in her mighty waters. The first time Arthur saw him though, Arthur could not help shyly watching him from afar. The creature was neither old nor young, resting comfortably in the middle. His arms were littered with strange and unfamiliar designs and his face was covered in fur. Arthur is not pleased with this creature of the land, for he is a sailor and captures his friends without hesitating. So many of the lobsters and fish were taken each day, leaving Arthur lonelier as time passed on.

His friend, Kihi, was always attempting to warn him away from the humans. Arthur would scowl, reminding Kihi that he was not an idiot, thank you. He was just curious how a world that made such interesting creatures like the one in the boat could be that bad, alright?

One day, however, Arthur’s curiosity got the best of him. He swam closer, wanting to just see what colors the creature’s eyes were, when he felt a tug and his fin was caught. Arthur yelped, struggling to swim away amongst his brethren. He looked to Kihi, but Kihi was only a Moorish Idol Fish and could not help like the dolphins would have been able to. He started to curse under his breath, attempting to crawl away, when the sound of a splash met his ears. Panicking, Arthur attempted to swim away again as he felt the creature from the boat tugging at the ropes. Arthur looked back at him with a terrified expression, whining lowly as the creature grazed a hand over his scales. The creature’s eyes widened as Arthur scowled, flicking his tail in an attempt to free himself as he kept calling the creature an “asshole”, though to the creature it would sound like grunts and keening noises. He finally got free and paused, scowling once more at the creature before diving down and taking off into the depths.

Arthur popped up behind a rock, peeking around it at the creature as the beast climbed back up into his boat. Arthur watched him warily as the creature looked around, seemingly sad that he could not see Arthur again. Turning around, Arthur dove down to hide in his cavern where he grew up. Though his family has all been taken by sailors or the Moana, Arthur still felt more at home there than anywhere else in the ocean.

* * *

Arthur returns to the creature’s fishing area once more, watching him from afar for a few days before attempting to approach. He watched the creature fall over on the fourth sunrise, acutely aware that he was, possibly, going to drown. Land creatures were not typically able to move about in the water like Arthur and his brothers. Arthur swam deep under the water, grabbing the creature and dragging him to the surface once more. He waded in the water, supporting the creature’s weight as the creature attempted to catch his breath. Arthur aided the creature in climbing into the boat, watching him nervously. The creature reached a hand out hesitantly, smiling toothily down at Arthur. Arthur huffed, scowling at the creature before diving under momentarily. He returned to the surface, only peaking his eyes and nose out at first. The creature tilted it’s head, giving Arthur an amused grin. Arthur spit water at him, laughing at the loud “Oi!” the creature uttered.

Arthur scrunched up his nose, staring at the creature a moment before attempting at the noise the creature made, “Oi!”

The creature froze, staring down at Arthur in shock, “Did you…My name is Eames. I…I’m a human. Are you a mermaid?”

Arthur rolled the noises in his head, squinting up at the human, “I…merman. Arthur!”

“Your name is Arthur?”

Arthur nodded happily, smiling up at Eames. Eames sat on the back of the boat, shucking his damp shirt in favor of wrapping a dry towel around himself. Eames reached out hesitantly, trailing his fingers lightly down Arthur’s cheek. Arthur mewled in appreciation, swimming closer and laying his head on Eames’ thighs, “Eames! You…creatures are…mean. You nice human. Avoid sailors. Kill…kill family.”

Eames’ hand kneaded at the back of Arthur’s neck, playing with the tufts of hair delicately and making Arthur hum, “You speak English, love?”

Arthur sighed in annoyance, shaking his head _no_. Eames huffed, letting his hand trail up and down Arthur’s spine, “You can though. You are, I mean.”

“Not…not can’t. Just…” Arthur paused, seeming to search for the word. He knew what the human was saying, always had. He just could not speak it as well. His family communicated through sonar and body language. Sighing he motioned to Eames, “Listen…helps. Hard?”

“Want me to speak more then? Help you remember?”

Arthur nodded eagerly, listening attentively as Eames began to speak to him in a low tone. If Arthur’s mother could see him, he knew she would protest.

* * *

There was a meteor shower the next night.

Arthur knew it was the Moana venting her anger with his actions and hid in his cave, begging for forgiveness. The lights in the sky were hers, as she was the ocean and was controlled by the moons. He heard a voice speaking in sonar, but found no source. _Go to him tomorrow…_ it whispered, making Arthur shake in fear. He could not anger the Moana more.

* * *

Arthur returned to the boat the next day, begrudgingly. He wanted to see Eames, but the Moana was _angry_ and you do not anger the Moana.

Arthur approached the boat shyly, watching as a smile blossomed on Eames’ features, “There you are love. Worried I scared you.”

“No…Moana…” Arthur flicked his tail, wincing at the action. Eames sat down with a concerned look, leaning over to look at Arthur’s back. Arthur tried to move to hide it, but Eames’ hand grazed the marks of the net he grazed that morning. Arthur hissed in pain, glancing away as Eames gasped, “Bloody hell… _that_ is what nets do?”

Arthur nodded, shrugging as he looked back up at Eames, “Heals fast.”

Arthur felt a stirring in his stomach, glancing down with a frown. The water bubbled below him, glowing the same pale green as his scales before stopping. Arthur gasped, feeling not one but two appendages below himself. Unaware of how to stay afloat without his fin, Arthur began to thrash wildly. Eames grabbed him under his arms when he got a chance to, pulling Arthur up with a stunned gasp, “Arthur! You…you’re…”

“Moana. Gift from Moana,” Arthur muttered, looking down into the water with wide eyes. Eames wrapped him in a towel, making Arthur coo happily at the soft material. He looked to Arthur with a hesitant smile, motioning to the shore, “I can take you home. Take care of you?”

Arthur nodded, mewling happily. He stood up, walking over to where Eames sat by the wheel and plopping down into his lap. He nuzzled at Eames’ cheek, murmuring under his breath as he did, “Mate…”

He didn’t know if Eames would accept, but it felt good to Arthur to have finally found his life companion his mother always told him about. Eames pressed his lips to where Arthur’s gils once were, making Arthur squirm in his lap and hug Eames tightly. Laughing, Eames drove off towards the shore to take his merman home with him and start a new life.


End file.
